


Surfs Up

by Peggysousfan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Surfer, Bellamy is a lifeguard, Bellarke, Clarke is a surfer, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysousfan/pseuds/Peggysousfan
Summary: BELLARKE AU: Bellamy is a Lifeguard and Clarke is a surfer that tends to be distracting (in more ways than one) while he's on the job.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake/Lincoln (mentioned)
Kudos: 50





	Surfs Up

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this request on Tumblr and gave it a try since no one else did lol I hope you all enjoy :)

The gust of wind brushes across the sand as the lifeguard on duty over sees the beach below. The sun blocked by his canopy while he watches through binoculars watching the ocean and tourists in water. Everything was as it should be, waves moving in beat with the water and sand alike. The people were swimming and surfing the waves with ease, not one thing out of place to catch his eyes, that is until he sees _her._ Long wet blonde hair, body fit perfectly in a wet suit tugging all the right places. She's on a surf board sitting and waiting for other surfers. Her perfect milky/tanning skin set against the sun. 

Bellamy gulps and takes the binoculars off to shake his head. _Nope. She's not real_. The heat is getting to him. After a few moments he looks again to the ocean to make sure everyone is okay and his sight lands on the same angelic blonde standing and surfing a large wave. She pops up through the water, water dripping down her body as her hair and skin glisten against the sun. Bellamy gulps again and jumps when a voice nearby yells to him. 

"Bell!" His younger sister is underneath the dock looking up at him. 

"Uh, yeah?" He chokes up, clearing his throat to stop the dryness. "You need something, O?"

"Yeah! I've said your name 3 damn times!" He flinches internally as she sighs. "Have you seen Lincoln? He went out to grab us drinks but I haven't seen him since." Bellamy looks over his shoulder and along the beach, but doesn't see his brother in law. 

"Sorry, O. I haven't seen him."

"Of course you haven't." She mumbles before walking off. 

Her brother watches her go before looking back around, still no sign of Lincoln. She eventually finds him talking with a surfer guy, Wells, and asking for tips. When Octavia sees him she scolds him. Lincoln smiles sheepishly and thanks Wells before walking with his wife back to the beach. 

On Bellamy's break he gives over his shift to Murphy while he grabs a bite to eat. As he waits in line that long blonde hair catches his eye again, he watches her hips sway as she moves in front of him, walking to the stand for food. He quickly realizes he's staring and shakes his head. _Stop getting distracted!_ He steps forward to get a drink when a body collides into him.

"Oof!" They both huff and pull apart, the front of his red hoodie getting wet with ocean water from the woman in front of him

"Sorry! I didn't see you-" 

"No it's my fault. I should have watched what I was doing." They both chuckle and Bellamy looks up to be paralyzed by the piecing blue eyes in front of him.

Its her. The surfer that caught his eye. Her eyes are as blue as the sky and ocean, and her skin as light as the sand. He stands dumbfounded for a moment before chuckling nervously. 

"Sorry." She smiles and his breath catches again, making her laugh. 

"Don't worry about it."

"Clarke!" The blonde looks away to a man coming up to her and she grins brighter. Bellamy watches the interaction and a sinking feeling hits his chest. _Should have known._

"Hey! Where have you been? I didn't see you all morning." The surfer, Clarke, says embracing the darker man beside her. 

"I know I know, but I got caught up in teaching surfing lessons to the kids." Bellamy shuffles awkwardly before Clarke flutters, almost forgetting he was there.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm really terrible at this," She laughs. "I'm Clarke, as you've probably heard," She glances at the guy beside her and he laughs. "And this is Wells." 

"Hey!" Wells reaches out a hand and Bellamy shakes it in return. 

"Bellamy." 

"Well, Bellamy."Clarke intervenes and grabs his attention. "I sincerely apologize for walking into you."

Bellamy ducks his head to hide a blush and chuckles. "Don't worry about it." He looks at her, and she him, and its as if time freezes. But Wells clears his throat. 

"Uh, I'll catch you later. Dinner at the bar in town right? Same time?"

"Oh, uh.. yeah. Sure." Bellamy glances away and shakes his head. He should have seen it coming. She's too perfect to not be taken. 

As Wells walks away Clarke waves to him and takes her drink from the bar. Bellamy orders his food and turns to her, a sheepish expression on his face.

"Sorry I didn't mean to cut in with your boyfriend." He laughs it off. "I'll, uh.. see you around." Clarke doubles back and stutters.

"My-my what? Who-You mean Wells?!" Bellamy nods and Clarke chokes a little laugh. "Oh God no. Wells is my best friend, nothing more. He's dating another friend of mine actually. I'm not seeing anyone." At this Bellamy perks up.

"Seriously?" He must be to enthusiastic because of her lifted brow. "Sorry, I-uh.. I just meant like, uhm. You don't seem like the type to, you know, be single."

"My type?" Her easy going smile and happy nature seems to fade into annoyance. 

"Yeah. I-I mean no. Not type, Uh.."

"Bell!" Bellamy and Clarke look over and see Octavia is walking to them. She notices Clarke slightly annoyed and her brother turning red, and not from the sun. "You really have no game, big brother." She mumbles and Clarke bites her lip to stop a smile. "Sorry about him, he doesn't tend to make sense when he sees a pretty girl."

"Octavia!" He pouts, and the blonde laughs lightly.

"No, it's okay. He's fine." 

"Bell, Lincoln and I are heading home."

"Already?"

"Yeah." At his inquisitive look she shows her phone, there was an emergency at Karate studio. A small fire started and since Octavia owns the dojo, she needs to go. "We'll be back later."

"Yeah sure. See you tonight." She side hugs him before waving to Clarke. She smiles in return and waves back before turning to Bellamy, a smirk on her lips. 

"Pretty huh?"

"Uh.. you can just ignore my sister. She's just... Octavia." He laughs and so does Clarke. "Sorry if I was coming off like a jerk earlier, that wasn't my intention by the way." She blushes at this but nods. 

"Its okay. I'm just assuming you were either intimidate or nervous."

"Intimidated?" Clarke huffs a laugh and looks away, brushing her hair aside.

"Yeah... I've been called that once or twice."

"By who??" He's incredibly interested and can't seem to hide it. 

"My ex for starters." She says and he laugh. "Yeah but that's only because I broke his nose and glare at him like I'm gonna kill him so..."

"Wait you did what?! Why?"

"He cheated on me with my closest friend." Bellamy scoffs and shakes his head. 

"What a dick." She hums in agreement before he confesses his own understanding. 

"My ex did the same thing, though the only thing I did was prank her. Not break her nose." Clarke laughs and throws her head back and Bellamy is captivated. 

"What the hell did you do!?" She asks once she finds her voice.

Bellamy rubs the back of his neck as his nerves get the best of him. He's never really told anyone what happened between him and Echo, definitely not to a stranger anyway. But oddly he felt comfortable enough to talk about it with Clarke.

He tells her the story of how he got back at her, making a huge scene and making her expose herself to him, the other guy, and a bar full of people. When Bellamy had first discovered she was cheating he contacted the other guy, Roan, and they made up a plan to get back at her; neither of them knew the other man existed so it was best to do this in a way to make it worth it. To show they had enough with the lies.

They pulled her every which way, having her meet them both at different places for nearly a week at nearly the same time, stretching her thin. Then on the last day they had her meet them at a bar, one where Bellamy and Roan split ways. Roan was near the entrance while Bellamy the exit, opposite sides of the bar, and nearly everyone saw her move between each of the men till someone had said something. One thing led to another and Roan and Bellamy faked an argument and fight, that was until she confessed. 

Everyone in the bar either recorded the encounter or watched and spread the news. Echo was shocked afterwards when she realized the two had the entire thing planned, but Roan and Bellamy couldn't care much. Not after what she did.

"Wow. Clever." Clarke approves of his tactic an smiles.

As the two stand around and laugh, Murphy comes by and pats Bellamy's shoulder, telling him to go back on duty. He groans and glares playfully before grabbing his food to go. Murphy finally notices Clarke's presence and winks flirtatiously, angering Bellamy. He nudges his friend with his elbow with a shake of his head, and Murphy gets it. Clarke sees the small interaction and blushes. "I'll see you around, Bellamy."

"See ya." He says and watches her walk away back into the ocean. Murphy watches him watch her and he whisper to his friend. 

"You might want to keep it in your pants. Just saying." And with that he walks away, leaving Bellamy adjust his swimming trunks, fighting off the growing heat there.

_Whoops..._

**~~~**

The next day goes by much the same as it had the previous day. Calm day, people having fun on the beach, surfers surfing, and the life guards on duty overseeing everything. Some in the water and other on the beach. Today Bellamy was in the water on a watercraft. Everything was smooth sailing, until he gets distracted once more by a blonde emerging from a wave nearby. 

Bellamy smiles against his will before reeving up his watercraft, standing more for balance, and sets his path near her. As he gets closer he notices she's not in a wet suit today, but a bikini. And of course his mind blanks at this. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all..._

But it was too late to turn back now, Clarke spots him. 

"Bellamy?" He blinks momentarily before stopping, smiling at the woman near him. 

"Clarke. Hey." He gulps as she smiles back and he knows he's a goner now. 

She sits on her surf board looking at him, the smiling never leaving her face, and if he didn't know any better she was checking him out. _No that can't be... is she?_ He wasn't in his hoodie today since he was in the water. Instead he was in his red swimming trunks and a rash guard shirt. It tugged at his arms and showed off his muscles... Maybe she was looking.

"How've you been?" He asks, making her jump and chuckle. Clarke shakes her head as if getting rid of a haze.

"I've been great! No lessons today so, I'm just out for fun." Bellamy nods in understanding but can't help rake his eyes over her again. She was truly stunning.

"Water's always fun, Princess." He says, then mentally berates himself at the slip of a nickname. And she notices. 

"Princess? That's a new one." As she says this Bellamy glances at her, but notices she's not angry,instead she's smirking at him. He shrugs nonchalant an Clarke laughs, amused by him. 

"You don't like it?" He asks bravely, trying not to be as nervous as he was yesterday.

"No I like it. Its different. Cute." And if Bellamy's heart wasn't thumping enough, she mumbles the next part lowly. "Like you."

He stutters a little as he tries to think of a reply, his confidence slipping back into his boyish nervousness. He laughs a little at a loss of words. 

"Yeah? You think so?" Clarke moves closer to his watercraft until she's next to him, her eyes lighter in the sun.

"Yep." She nearly purrs, and Bellamy isn't even sure he;'s breathing anymore. And before he can stop himself, he blurts out something he can't take back.

"Can I take you out to dinner?" 

And that's all it takes for her to be as taken back as him. He smile falters as her breath catches, and she laughs nervously. If it weren't for her sun kissed skin he's say she was blushing a lot. She doesn't say anything for a while, and he thinks he may have screwed himself over, but thinks again when she grins like she received the best news of her life.

"When are you free, Lifeguard?" And Bellamy smirks in reply, leaning closer to her. 

"Whenever you are Princess."

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The edits are not mine! I just put them in a collage for the fic. They came with the request from underbellamy from Tumblr :)


End file.
